


W is for Witches

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The A,B,Cs of Mythical Creatures and Monsters [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo forges a contract with Sawamura, his soul for his sisters life.





	W is for Witches

Tetsurou pulled the book away from his face, pulling his features into an exaggerated frown that had the baby on top of the counter cracking up with laughter.  Her childish giggles filled the spacious store with warmth and light. Literal warmth and light since she was the child of two witches.

 

Her laughter teetered out as Tetsurou put the book over his face once more before revealing another ridiculous face that had her swaying with laughter.  Tetsurou couldn’t help his grin as he reached out to make sure she didn’t roll off to the counter. For the second time. He had caught her the first time but his sister still wouldn’t let him hear the end of it after it happened.  As if he would let anything happen to his favorite girl.

 

The little girl had been a surprise for all of them.  Especially since Tetsurou still thought of his little sister as being little.  She was only 17 when she had her daughter and while everyone had been worried about her future, no one could deny that the little girl was only the best kind of addition to all their lives.

 

The door slammed open and Tetsurou glanced up from where he was blowing raspberries on the little girls stomach.  He was only partially surprised to see Koutarou blow through like a storm, Keiji close behind him. Koutarou stepped closer, barely managing to miss a glass display filled with crystals thanks to Keiji’s quick maneuvering.

 

Koutarou’s eyes were pure white which never spelled good things.  Tetsurou did not envy Koutarou’s ability to see into the future. It hardly ever meant anything good.  Koutarou eyes never turned white and he told them it was going to be a nice sunny day and Tetsurou would be offered a free biscuit because he was such a dashing young man.

 

“Tetsu you have to go.”  Koutarou pressed his hands against the counter, staring at Tetsurou but he knew the other man wasn’t actually seeing anything in the world before him.  Tetsurou pulled his niece onto his hip, giving Keiji a pained look. Keiji looked exhausted, which he probably was as he followed Koutarou around the city when he was having his visions, making sure he didn’t walk into traffic or jump off a bridge.  “Damien is at it again.”

 

Tetsurou mentally cursed because he had a baby in his arms after all, he wasn’t going to do it outloud.

 

“Can’t I send my dad?”  Tetsurou asked though he already knew it was futile.  If Koutarou had seen Tetsurou’s father confronting Damien, he would have spoken to him in the first place and not bothered with Tetsurou.  Tetsurou sisters, Misato, came out of the backroom to take her daughter.

 

“Better get going, you know his visions don’t allow for dilly dallying.”  Misato sing songed, looking down at her daughter and bouncing her happily as if Tetsurou wasn’t going to have a horrible next couple hours.

 

As if right on cue Koutarou’s whole body collapsed, only saved from meeting the cold hard floor by Keiji’s quick reflexes.  Tetsurou gave him a worried look as he walked around the counter.

 

“Can you get him up to my room?”  Tetsurou asked, earning an annoyed look from Keiji which only caused Tetsurou to smirk in response.

 

“I’ll manage.”  Keiji deadpanned as he lifted Koutarou’s considerable weight over his shoulder and made the way into the back of the store.

 

Tetsurou grabbed his bag on the way out and hurried down the road to Damien’s place.

 

Damien wasn’t his real name, he just called himself that because it sounded foreign and ‘witchy’.  Honestly Tetsurou did not know how Damien was still in business. He was often being threatened by the magical and non-magical community to knock his shady business off and he did for a while until suddenly he was right back at it again.  Tetsurou’s own father had gone down to stop him from taking desperate people's life savings more than once.

 

There was real magic in the world and people knew about it.  Tetsurou himself came from a long line of powerful witches. Koutarou was given the “gift” of visions when he was 15.  It had involved a thousand year curse, a homeless woman, and a lot of screaming but his visions were the real deal. Then there was Keiji who was as mundane as they came except he had been frozen in time for over 400 years and now lived with the Bokuto’s.  He had adapted to modern life with only a couple hiccups along the road.

 

Damien’s family might have had real power a couple centuries ago but it had whittled out to nothing by the time Damien was born.  Instead of trying to better himself in other areas or working a mundane job, Damien had set up “magic shop” and tricked hard working people out of their own money.  It probably wouldn’t be so disgusting if he hadn’t put that shop right near the children's hospital. There were a lot of desperate people who would do anything for a miracle cure.

 

Tetsurou got off the bus and made his way down the street.  Damien didn’t really take Tetsurou seriously and he should have gotten his father to come with him.  But the mistrust of magic and those who wield it was hitting their little family hard and the eldest Kuroo male had gotten a second job to help.  Tetsurou didn’t want to bother him at his new work, didn’t want to get him in trouble so he decided to handle it himself.

 

Tetsurou walked into Damien’s shop, sending out a small tendril of his own magic to silence the bell above the door.  The shop looked like a stereotypical magic shop would look. There were an absurd number of candles, some of them shaped quite phallically.  A hand in a display case that looked mummified. Signs that always specified that they were “magic” crystals or “spelled” wands.

 

The lighting was poor and it smelled overpowering like incense.

 

Tetsurou made his way to the back of the shop, frowning because he felt the pull of actual magic being worked.  That was impossible because Damien didn’t even have enough in him to light a candle unless he actually managed to get someone to give him a magicked item.  Or more likely he stole something and now was using it. Like a toddler with a chainsaw, it would only end in disaster.

 

Tetsurou stepped through the curtain to see a desk with a large crystal orb set up on top.  The small fog magic tucked into the corner was puffing out little clouds of smoke and it was even more dimly light back there.

 

What was worrying was the sheet of paper on top of the table and the fact that a guy around Tetsurou’s age was reaching out to shake Damien’s hand.  Tetsurou realized this was why Koutarou had a vision about this happening. Most of the time Damien just tricked people out of their money and gave them a little pouch of herbs that did nothing but that piece of paper spoke of bad news.

 

Tetsurou slapped Damien’s hand away because he wasn’t about to hit the customers hand, the guy looked like he could twist Tetsurou up like a pretzel.  Tetsurou then grabbed the paper and set it on fire, coughing slightly when heavy black smoke puffed up from it.

 

“What are you doing?”  Damien shouted, waving his skinny little arms about as he tried to get the paper back from Tetsurou.

 

“A demon?”  Tetsurou shoved Damien back into his seat.  “You were going to sell this guys soul to a demon and then just hope he left afterwards?”  Tetsurou slammed the ashes onto the table, smearing them across the top because he was feeling petty.  “And you! Who goes around offering their soul to some stranger?” Tetsurou turned to customer.

 

“Would it have worked?”  The customer said, voice heavy with sorrow and Tetsurou felt his anger and irritation slip away.  He had forgotten for a moment that they were so close to the children’s hospital, that even though the guy looked young that didn’t mean much.

 

“Listen, you don’t know what you’re getting into-”

 

“But he said a life for a life, that makes sense.”  The guy stood up and he was shorter than Tetsurou but broader, taking up more space than most by sheer personality.  All that focus and fierceness was on Tetsurou at that moment and he felt his silver tongue fail him. “Can you do it?  My soul for my sisters life.”

 

“Hold on,” Tetsurou put his hand out to stop the guy but he took that hand between both of his, his palm and fingers warm against Tetsurou’s ash covered cold ones.  The guy had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as if he needed sleep and a shower and probably a good meal.

 

“Please, I’ll give you whatever you want.”  He squeezed Tetsurou’s hand, it was firm but not painful.

 

Tetsurou didn’t know if it was his own magic acting up or the remnants of magic left over from the paper that was burnt onto his hands but suddenly red and orange swirls of light circled their enclosed hands.  Tetsurou felt the contract forming but before he could try to break it or do anything, it bound them together.

 

“What the hell!  He was mine!” Damien shouted as the stranger now soul bound to Tetsurou stumbled forward, into Tetsurou who quickly wrapped his arms around him.  Tetsurou shifted to the side to kick Damien back into his seat as the man groaned into his neck.

 

“My father will talk to you later.”  Tetsurou felt it was a lame thing to say but he had bigger things to worry about.  So he gave Damien a final glare before stumbling out of the shop with the the man.

 

He was walking fine on his own two feet but he seemed confused and barely lucid.  Tetsurou didn’t blame him, the only reason the contract hadn’t knocked him off his feet was because his soul wasn’t up for grabs for it.  Plus he had been used to magic for years now, the stranger no matter how magical those shoulders were, was completely mundane.

 

“Mom is going to kill me.”  Tetsurou grunted as he pulled them both onto the bus, ignoring the odd looks they got as he pushed the stranger into a seat before taking the one next to him.

 

Contracts like that were a thing of the past.  It was too difficult to write them up properly and someone always seemed to be getting the short end of the stick.  Plus in modern times things like supplies and housing cost money, you couldn’t pay with first borns and cows any longer.  Tetsurou didn’t even know how to form a contract like that except clearly he had. He had no idea if there was a way to back out of them or a way to end it.

 

The problem was there was no physical contract that Tetsurou could see.  Yet he could feel it inside of himself, the soft warmth in his hand where it originated from.  It wasn’t as if he could feel the strangers emotions or hear his thoughts, nothing like that at all.  But it was something deeper inside of Tetsurou, as if residing right alongside his soul. The stranger felt big to him, even bigger than his physical form.  Big and so unbelievably warm. There was a certain heaviness that existed now that hadn’t been there before but it wasn’t exactly uncomfortable.

 

“I should get back to the hospital.”  The stranger said, finally coming around as he stumbled towards Tetsurou’s shop and home.

 

“What’s your name?”  Tetsurou asked to distract him from that line of thinking.

 

“Sawamura Daichi.”  Daichi answered quickly.  He was warm and solid against Tetsurou’s side where he was holding the shorter man, helping him walk towards their destination.

 

“Good to meet you, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and we’re going to see my mother.”  Tetsurou said honestly.

 

“You did something.”  Daichi said slowly and Tetsurou really couldn’t argue with that.  He had done something but what that was he wasn’t quite sure.

 

Tetsurou’s mom was out because that was just his luck.  Misato made sure to let Tetsurou know that he was going to be in big trouble when their parents came back.  Misato had always been more intuned with the world that Tetsurou was, she could feel whatever it was between her brother and Daichi and knew it was Tetsurou’s fault it had happened.

 

Tetsurou stuck his tongue out at his sister but lead Daichi through the back hallway and out the back door.  The main house was straight back but Tetsurou lived in a tiny studio to the left. 

 

“What are we doing?”  Daichi asked. He had stayed unnervingly silent during the small argument between the Kuroo siblings and his face looked closed off now.

 

“Resting.”  Tetsurou said as he opened the door and kicked off his shoes.  Daichi looked reluctant as he followed Tetsurou in. “Listen, I know I could use a nap and you look like you haven’t slept in years.  My mom will know what to do but until she comes back there’s nothing much either of us can do.” Tetsurou spread his hands out as Daichi glanced around at the small living area and the rather large futon shoved off into the corner.

 

“Your bed looks occupied.”  Daichi finally said as he slipped off his own shoes.  Tetsurou turned and shrugged as he walked over.

 

“There’s plenty of room.”  Tetsurou glanced back to judge Daichi’s reaction.  Sometimes Tetsurou forgot that other people have a difficult time with the easy physical affections that came so easy to him.  Easier still when the two men sharing his bed also shared a huge majority of his heart but there was something about Daichi-

 

No.  Tetsurou shook his head, it was most likely the contract.

 

“You can sleep on the couch but it’s kind of small.”  Tetsurou offered before flopping down on the bed and scooting close to the two sleeping forms of his boyfriends.  Keiji’s eyes opened the smallest amount as he looked over the top of Koutarou’s head to look at Tetsurou, taking in his appearance and most likely looking for injuries.  Koutarou was tucked up beneath Keiji’s chin, curled around each other like they usually slept.

 

The futon dipped as Daichi laid down carefully and quick stiffly.  Keeping as much distance between himself and Tetsurou as he could.

 

Tetsurou could have been mistaken but he was almost positive that Daichi needed more than the bare necessities of sleep, shower, and food.  The guy looked in serious need of a hug too. He looked nearly touch starved. Tetsurou would bet his life savings that the person Daichi had been so willing to sacrifice himself for was his younger sister and that she must be quite sick and had been for a while.

 

Tetsurou was close to sleep when he felt Daichi edge closer to him.  Backs almost touching but not quite, Daichi’s body finally relaxed as he let out a sigh and allowed himself to fall asleep.

 

Tetsurou leaned back, pressing just slightly against Daichi as he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go at all the way I had planned.


End file.
